A Moment of Anger
by celtic-dreamscape-94
Summary: Draco and Harry are battling it off for the snitch, but when Harry tumbles to the ground with an injury, how will Hermione react? One-shot. Please read and review! I spose there's a teensy bit of romance...but i wouldn't really call it romance...


**_A/N: THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS :'(  
I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! Don't forget to drop a line or two at the bottom! I'd love it very much if I got a decent amount of reviews._**

Draco swept round and looked down at the Quidditch pitch far below. Only moments ago, the snitch had passed right in front of his eyes. Where was the blasted thing now? He saw Potter ceaselessly searching 10 metres to his left. That little golden ball would've been his if that stupid bespectacled boy hadn't flown through his flight path. He scanned everywhere as the icy wind battered his already pale face. It was a sunny day, just not the best wind conditions. There was a sudden glint of gold below as the sun reflected off the tiny ball. It was hovering around by the Gryffindor goal posts, just above the ground. Draco sighed heavily, cast a fleeting glance at Potter (who hadn't realised yet) and descended steeply, gaining more speed by the second. He narrowly missed an angry bludger as it hummed past just in front of his broom. He gripped tightly, ready to pull up slightly as he neared the ground, sights firmly locked on the snitch. He checked over his shoulder briefly, Potter was on his tail. He groaned, but resumed his path downwards. Only a few yards away, he stretched out his gloved hand and reached forward, ready to catch. But as the snitch was just about in his grasp, Potter flew down in close proximity, knocking him sideways and sending him twirling through the air.

He growled as his balance was regained, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT POTTER!" he yelled angrily as he zoomed after him. Draco whipped over onto Harry's left, teasing him into the stands as they flew round the base of the stadium. He flew in front of Harry seeing a bludger approaching just overhead. He stopped suddenly, making Harry have to pull up over him. Draco grinned as the speeding bludger struck Harry in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He continued gaining on the snitch as Harry was left spluttering and choking, just about hanging off the end of his broom. Passing the Slytherin goal posts, the snitch shot upwards and slalomed round the stands. Draco kept up easily, only just missing the heads of the Gryffindors. To his surprise, Harry dropped to his side as they flew over the Hufflepuffs.

"That all you got?" rasped Harry, still trying to recover from the bludger.

"Oh believe me Potter, there's a _lot _more where that came from," Draco hissed.

They both dodged outwards as another bludger nearly collided with them.

Draco raised his eyebrows and pulled up abruptly to follow the snitch into the sky. It was at his fingertips as he reached out once more. As the golden ball's flight path levelled out again, Draco spun 360, landing Harry in the face with the front and then the brush of his broom. He tumbled away behind Draco with a long, thin cut over the length of his face. Draco climbed onto the broom handle and stretched out for the snitch, just a _little_ bit farther. He jumped for it, leaving the broom altogether, front flipping, catching the snitch and landing on it again before dropping down to sit once more. The Slytherin stand exploded with a roar of applause and cheering as it was announced that Draco had caught the snitch. He made a lap of honour, waving the snitch in the air triumphantly to cheers from Slytherin, boos from Gryffindor and an uncertain noise from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Draco stepped out of the changing rooms surrounded by the team and a huge group of girls all shouting his name. He grinned....right up until Hermione burst through his fans and starting yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MALFOY!?"

"Whoa-ho-hoahhh Granger, tone it down a bit, don't want to upset my fans now do we?" Draco crooned.

"ME! ME TONE IT DOWN A BIT?! YOU JUST SLICED HARRY'S FACE OPEN AND YOU'RE TELLING _ME _TO TONE IT DOWN A BIT?!"

"Really, you don't look too good when you're about to explode Granger."

Hermione's face turned crimson with fury, "Oh, you foul little COCKROACH!"

"You know he deserved it, admit it, you know he did." He moved in closer, looking around at his group with a smirk before settling back on Hermione's anger-ridden face again.

"Don't push me Malfoy....you won't look as handsome and mighty once I've finished with you," she threatened.

He raised his eyes brows cockily, "So....you think I'm handsome eh Granger? Mighty?"

Hermione's blush would have been evident were it not for the fact that her face was already steaming red. She attempted to hold her anger has much as she could without showing pure embarrassment.

"Well?" he repeated, smirk growing, group approaching.

"I would never consider you handsome _or_ mighty, only you could do that, in your sad little world."

"Tut-tut, Granger, harsh words, you really should learn some manners," He pulled out his wand and pointed it loosely at Hermione, "Who votes we teach Granger here a lesson?" he enquired of the gang behind him.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Hermione warned.

"Or what? What you gonna do Granger?" he mocked.

"This! Stupefy!" she swiftly pulled out her wand.

Draco was sent flying backwards with a bizarre little noise, almost a squeak. It was like a bowling ball through skittles. The Slytherin team and all the squealing girls tumbled into a pile on the floor before making a run for it. Draco was left scrabbling to get up.

"OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" he yelled after them as Hermione closed in on him.

"Come on, leave it Granger," he was secretly begging for his life, terrified of what she might do, but he would never let that show.

"Only when you apologize," she held him hostage, wand secured under his chin.

"I won't, he got what he deserved!"

"SAY IT!" she almost screamed, increasing the pressure on his neck.

"Ok! Ok!" he whimpered pathetically, "I'm sorry!"

"Better," she patted his cheek and smiled as she turned her back on him.

"Mudblood," he muttered under his breath.

Hermione narrowed her eyes angrily before turning back to face him.

"W-What? What was that?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing....." Draco covered quickly.

"Oh...I could have sworn you said...Mudblood," she spoke slowly, menacingly.

"No, why would you think that?" he replied, silently pleading her not to go berserk.

"Don't you _dare _call me that Malfoy," she growled, flicking her wand at every word, making it emit glowing red sparks. She came to a stop right in front of him, so close they were almost touching. Draco stepped backwards as far as he could before his back met cold, hard, stone wall. Hermione closed the gap once more as he tried to retreat further into the wall. She was utterly terrifying like this. She tapped his nose with her wand, sending off another shower of sparks. He discovered his throat was parched as he gulped.

"Got it?" she asked, a sweet smile spreading across her features.

He didn't take his eyes off her wand as he replied, "Yup..."

"Wonderful," she began wandering away gracefully.

Draco narrowed his eyes evilly as he flicked his wand and sent a stunning spell racing after her. It hit square in the back and sent her sprawling through the air. He sniggered as she clambered up, once neat ponytail loose and splayed across her face paired with nothing less than a demonic look. Truth be told, he thought it suited her. She stormed up to him and shoved her wand in his stomach, causing him to splutter slightly in pain.

"You mad, pathetic little LOW-LIFE!" she yelled in his face.

This time, Draco wasn't scared, he was highly amused. The only thing he was scared of was the thoughts running through his mind. _Granger looks gorgeous fired up_. Which part of his brain did that hail from? And what the hell was making him think that of _Granger_? Before he could decide what was up and what was down, his lips were pressed on hers. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact. But the grip on her wand relaxed as she reluctantly desired more, her eyes fluttering closed. Draco pulled away abruptly when he realised what he was doing.

"Um....yeah....bye Granger," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he sped away. What the hell was he thinking? Kissing her came completely out of the blue. They'd been fighting, he'd called her mudblood....then he'd kissed her? That wasn't what he'd intended. All he had wanted was to have a good go at her before leaving. And now this. At least there hadn't been anyone around to see it. Oh this wouldn't be easy to let go of, neither for him or her.

Hermione recovered slowly, her eyes opening again and her wand dropping from where Draco's stomach had been only moments ago.

"Well, that was....unexpected..." she told the empty corridor.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review? Pretty please? :) Hope you liked it....please say if you think i should make this into a full story!_**


End file.
